fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dullahool
Fire Sound |ailments = Fireblight Waterblight Dragonblight Bloodied Confusion (Frontier) |weaknesses = Earth Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Dullahool is a bizarre monster that shares traits with bats and horses. It is notable for the two long arms extending from its back as well as its madness-inducing screeches. Physiology Dullahool shares many traits with bats and horses, the former being the large wings on its back as well as the head and the latter being the main body and tail. It has two long arms extending from its back, the left one resembling a human spine, and the right one resembling an intestine. Its head, back, wings, legs, and tail are adorned with jet-black fur, and the flesh shown on its face, belly, and webbing is pale yellow with dark green and white spots on it, making it resemble moldy cheese. Its face has bright yellow eyes and a wide grin filled with red teeth and a blue tongue. Its sides are adorned with white spikes, and it is surrounded by a pale green aura. Ecology Dullahool is both an insectivore and a carnivore, feeding on Neopterans such as Hornetaur, Bnahabra, Queen Vespoid, and Seltas, as well as smaller reptiles, amphibians, and mammals such as Popo, Anteka, Apceros, Blango, Zamite, Velocidrome, Bullfango, Congalala, and Volvidon. While its eyesight is poor, it has the ability to use echolocation, using reflected sound to navigate the area around it and locate prey. It is nocturnal, sleeping in caves and trees during the day and actively hunting at night. Its face has a wide, savage grin filled with blood-red fangs and a blue tongue, and its flesh is notable for looking and smelling like moldy cheese. It developed these traits in order to disgust and ward off potential attackers, for it is elusive and despises being watched. Similar to Tigrex, it has a very powerful organ that holds and controls sound, with its roars releasing shockwaves that can kill targets on contact and its horrid screeches driving those who hear them to madness. Its wings are durable and flexible, allowing it to fly for long periods of time without rest, and it is fast for its size, with its strong legs allowing it to run at speeds of up to 60 mph, granting it the ability to catch up to prey with ease. What sets it apart from simply being a bat-horse hybrid is the two long arms resting on its back, the left one resembling a human spine, and the right one resembling an intestine. The left arm is flexible and acts like a whip, being used to kill prey and blind witnesses, and the right one is designed to spew pressurized blood at prey and witnesses, stunning the former from afar and marking the latter as their next target. It has access to the Fire element, storing flammable liquids in multiple flame sacs, and can release fire from its spikes and mouth by using quick muscle contractions and sparks from its teeth, respectively. It stores heat in its thick, dark fur, allowing it to survive in cold areas, but is able to efficiently release it from its skin and spikes if its body temperature gets too high, allowing it to survive in hot areas, and this excess heat is released in the form of a pale green gas. It has few predators thanks to its repulsive appearance, taste, smell, and noises, though it does face competition for food from other powerful monsters such as Jade Barroth, Rathalos, Barioth, Zinogre, Seltas Queen, Agnaktor, and Gore Magala. Despite having all these advantages to work with, it does have one notable weakness; it despises gold due to the metal being toxic to it, and will typically avoid hunters wielding gilded weapons if it can help it, for these weapons can render it ill and susceptible to damage. Behavior Dullahool is a nocturnal creature, hunting for food during the night and sleeping during the day. It feeds on both insects and smaller monsters such as Velocidrome and Bulldrome, striking them down with fiery breath, pressurized blood, and powerful roars before finishing the job with bites to the face and throat along with strikes from its left arm. It is elusive by nature, preferring to keep its distance from humans and other large monsters on its level or higher, but it detests being watched, and if it sees someone or something eyeing it down, it will respond by lashing their eyes out or spraying them with blood, the latter attack indicating that they will be its next target. However, it will usually avoid hunters wielding gilded weapons because gold is toxic to it, and rarely pursues them, even if it marked them with blood earlier. Abilities Dullahool's roars are incredibly loud, being so noisy that not even HG Earplugs can negate them, and also release shockwaves that deal damage to nearby hunters. Its right arm can fire pressurized blood that weakens weapons, and its left arm has remarkable reach and can blind hunters. Its strong legs allow it to run at speeds over 60 mph, and it is capable of flight. It can breathe fire, and its spikes also release flames, which, when coupled with the creature's charges, can bring a great amount of pain to targets. It can release terrible screeches which bring those who hear them to madness, making them easier to take out. Habitat Dullahool can be found in a variety of habitats, but shies away from deserts due to its weakness to Earth. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,300 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,915 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,710 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,890 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Left Arm: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Right Arm: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Wings: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Side Spikes: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Bite Dullahool opens its mouth, then quickly chomps down on the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. It can use this move both in the air and on the ground. Charge Dullahool quickly charges at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. It can only be used on the ground. Flaming Charge Dullahool ignites its spikes, then charges at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight. This attack takes longer to execute than the standard charge. It can only be used on the ground. Spine Whip Dullahool rears its left arm back, then quickly strikes the hunter with it. It can either do this attack in a straightforward fashion or use a sweeping motion to increase its range. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Blind. It can use this move both in the air and on the ground. It can use this move both in the air and on the ground. Blood Spray Dullahool points its right arm at the hunter, then releases a beam of blood from it. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Blood. It can either do this in a straightforward fashion or use a sweeping motion to increase its range. It will then prioritize the afflicted hunter, utilizing its strongest attacks against them until the condition wears off. It can use this move both in the air and on the ground. Fire Spit Dullahool rears back, then spits a large fireball at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight. It can use this move both in the air and on the ground. Deathly Screech Dullahool rears back, then lets out a powerful screech that releases a sonic boom which covers a wide distance. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Waterblight, Dragonblight, and Confusion (Frontier). It will then prioritize the afflicted hunter, using its strongest attacks against them until the Confusion condition wears off. It can use this move both in the air and on the ground. Super High-Grade Roar Dullahool rears up and roars, releasing a shockwave that deals high damage to all nearby hunters. Super High-Grade Earplugs (Level 3 Earplugs) are needed to negate this roar. While its range isn't as long as the Deathly Screech's, it makes up for it by having a notably greater area of effect, which covers areas around its whole body as opposed to just the front. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpOE30Nco14 Weapons Long Sword Spine Whip --> Spine Whip+ --> Skeletal Blinder Sword and Shield Bat Lash --> Bat Lash+ --> Bat-o-Nine-Tails Lance Conflagrant Spoke --> Conflagrant Spoke+ --> Ghostly Contempt Hammer Candlelit Crusher --> Candlelit Crusher+ --> Death Coach Hunting Horn Screams of Madness --> Screams of Madness+--> Dullahan's Calling Switch Axe Leering Axe --> Leering Axe+--> Grinning Executioner Light Bowgun Blood Sprayer --> Blood Sprayer+ --> Crimson Nightmare Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +10 Skills: Super High-Grade Earplugs, Autotracker, Fleet Feet, Double Bleeding High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +10 Skills: Super High-Grade Earplugs, Autotracker, Fleet Feet, Double Bleeding G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -20 * Wind +10 Skills: Super High-Grade Earplugs, Autotracker, Fleet Feet, Double Bleeding Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -15 * Wind +15 Skills: Super High-Grade Earplugs, Autotracker, Fleet Feet, Double Bleeding High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -15 * Wind +15 Skills: Super High-Grade Earplugs, Autotracker, Fleet Feet, Double Bleeding G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -15 * Wind +15 Skills: Super High-Grade Earplugs, Autotracker, Fleet Feet, Double Bleeding Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- A scar will appear over its left eye. Left Arm- The arm will be missing bits and pieces. Right Arm- The arm will be covered in scars. Sides x2- The spikes will break off. Wings x2- The webbing will have tears in it. Trivia * Dullahool's name is a portmanteau of Dullahan, an fairy from Celtic legend that resembles a headless rider and carries their moldy head under their arms, and ahool, a flying cryptid that resembles a giant bat. * Dullahool is primarily based on the Dullahan, a fairy who kills their victims by calling out their names and hates being watched, responding to witnesses by either lashing out their eyes with a whip made from a human spine or splashing them with a basin of blood, which indicates that they will be their next victim. It also contains elements from the ahool, such as the large stature and bat-like head and wings. * Bringing gilded weapons such as the El Dora series of weapons to the battle with Dullahool will cause it to take twice as much damage from the hunter's attacks, and they will have the ability to inflict the Poison status, even if they didn't have this attribute before. This is based on the legend of the Dullahan, which the monster is partially based on, being weak to gold. This only applies to the hunter carrying the weapon, however; anyone not carrying a gilded weapon will miss out on this benefit. * When exhausted, the range and area of effect of Dullahool's roars and screams will greatly decrease, and it will fail to spit fire at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on corpses, bug gathering spots, or Neopteron nests. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Sound Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Confusion (Frontier) Monster